Radish
:For the version in Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars, see White Radish (PvZ: AS). White Radish (白萝卜; pinyin: bái luóbo) is the first plant obtained in Kongfu World in the [[Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version)|Chinese version of Plants vs. Zombies 2]]. It has lower health than a Wall-nut, but it cannot be pulled by Qigong Zombie and cannot be sucked by a black hole. Additionally, it protects plants that are behind it, so that they cannot be pulled or sucked as well. Origins White Radish is based on the daikon (a mild-flavored winter radish usually characterized by fast-growing leaves and a long white napiform root), but its appearance resembles more a sakurajima radish. Almanac entry Sun cost: 50 TOUGHNESS: High RECHARGE: Sluggish (Fast in game) 稳固地立在地上，抵抗气功僵尸的法术和时空黑洞的吞噬。 植物特征：白色植物 白萝卜学了很多年气功, 但他一直都只会一招: 纹丝不动。 In English: White Radish roots on the ground steadily, defending against Qigong Zombies and black holes. Plant feature: white plant White Radish has learnt qigong for many years, but he has only learnt one trick: never move. Upgrades ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' Plant Food effect When fed Plant Food, it will clone itself once. Costumed It now creates two White Radishes. Level upgrade Strategies This plant is useful in levels with black holes and the Qigong Zombie. Try to plant a White Radish in front of offensive plants to prevent them from being pulled away. It is not recommended to use it against Mecha-Football Zombie or Fisherman Zombie, since it will just push or pull them. It is also useful to be used as a weaker, and quicker version of Wall-nut, due to having fast recharge and same cost. Gallery General White Radish Almanac China.png|Almanac entry WhiteRadishSeedPacketPvZ2C.jpg|Seed packet Radish Common Seed Packet.png|Seed packet without sun cost White Radish HD.png|HD White Radish WhiteRadishPvZAS.png|Another HD White Radish PULLEDRADISH.png|White Radish being pulled BLACKHOLEPVZ.png|White Radish being sucked by a black hole White RadishPF1.png|Plant Food stage 1 White RadishPF2.png|Plant Food stage 2 CRYINGRADISH.png|Degraded White Radish ChinaWhiteRadishAd.PNG|An ad depicting its costume, Costumed Plant Food ability, and upgrade Turnip Costume Puzzle Piece.png|Costume Puzzle Piece LX72.jpg|Upgrade menu Radish Beatdown.gif|White Radish attacking (animated) White Radish Costumed Plant Food.gif|Costumed plant food (animated) WhiteRadishDance.png|Dancing WhiteRadishGT.png|White Radish on a Gold Tile NEWWhiteRadishPuzzlePiece.png|Puzzle Piece Old Turnip Seed Packet.png|Seed packet without sun cost Turnip Cost Seed Packet.png|Seed packet Turnip Imitater Cost Seed Packet.png|Imitater seed packet Turnip Puzzle Piece.png|Puzzle Piece Turnip Level Up Ad.png Trivia Specific to Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) *White Radish, Infi-nut, Chard Guard, Endurian, and Celery Stalker are the only defensive plants that have Elevated toughness. *It is the first of three defensive plants that have a Fast recharge. The other ones being Red Stinger (when planted far from the house) and Primal Wall-nut. *As it is buried into earth, it cannot be planted on wooden planks in Pirate Seas. It shares this trait with Potato Mine, Bamboo Shoot, Celery Stalker, Primal Potato Mine, and Escape Root. *Like Tall-nut and Garlic (both only in the first game), White Radish cries when it is low on health. *It has feet-like roots, and some of its leaves tied back in a ponytail. *Despite being able to resist the pull of Qigong Zombie, White Radish cannot resist the push of the Mecha-Football Zombie and Fisherman Zombie. *When fed with Plant Food, it makes the same noise that Potato Mine makes when Plant Food is used on it. *Its recharge is very unique, as it will only start recharging after the player collects the second sun. Before that, it cannot be planted. See also *Qigong Zombie *Gargantuar Bronze ru:Белый Редис Category:Defensive plants Category:Kongfu World obtained plants Category:Kongfu World Category:Fast recharge plants Category:Offensive and defensive plants Category:Healing plants Category:Plants obtained with stars Category:Self-replicating plants Category:Plants obtained with Puzzle Pieces